Clone
by TakeoKamiyo
Summary: Okay this is a what if story for season one. What if Datamon's experiment with the Sora clone had worked. Will the digidestin team be able to handle a evil Sora. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Okay I do not own digimon so there will be no suing of me so don't do it. I do however own my own story line and my characters so d not steal them or I will be very angry. This is my entry for the sailormoonshadow fanfiction contest.  
  
Okay this happens during season one and is a what if fanfiction. It starts when the digidestin are releasing Datamon from Etemon's prison. This is a what if about what would happen if Datamon's experiment with cloning Sora and using Biyomon worked. I know that the lines won't follow the show exactly I can't help it because it has been a while since I saw the episode.  
  
1 Clone  
  
Tai stared into the fire burning on the sand. Salty tears stung his chocolate eyes and a couple of stray tears slid down his face. He was supposed to have been protecting Sora and then he had let Datamon steal her away. How could he let that annoying little bug just steal away his best friend? How could he even call himself her best friend? Tai buried his head in his hands and several more tears fell into his gloved hands.  
  
Most of the digimon and digidestin were sitting quietly around the fire. Izzy was typing furiously on his computer. The sound beat on Tai's head like a hammer. "Will you stop that." Yelled Tai at Izzy. Everyone was startled by the sudden noise and looked at Tai surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but I'm trying to find out Sora's exact proximity to us by initializing a connection between my digivice radar and my computer." Said Izzy turning his computer to Tai.  
  
"Does he speak English?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"I think he means that he knows where Sora is." Said Joe.  
  
"Let me see that." Said Tai jumping forward and sitting in front of the computer. There was a picture of two pyramids on the screen. A passageway was outlined in red led into a small chamber. "So Sora is here." Asked Tai tapping on a small room at the end of the passageway.  
  
"Yes. I have found a safe way that allows us to dodge anymore of the firewalls, too." Said Izzy.  
  
Tai thought back to his last confrontation with one of the firewalls. He had been frozen in fear and had let Datamon get away with Sora. He had gotten through his fear of the firewalls but he was more than glad to dodge them. "Okay. Let's go then." Tai got up and started to walk towards the pyramids.  
  
"Tai were are you going." Yelled Tai 's digimon partner Agumon running after him.  
  
"To rescue Sora sounds good to me." Said Tai stopping.  
  
"We need a plan, buddy." Said Matt.  
  
"I believe that Matt is right. We can't get past Etemon without some sort of plan." Said Izzy.  
  
"I say we go in, kick both Etemon's and Datamon's butts, get Sora, and then go." Said Gomamon.  
  
"Can we have a different plan?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Can we just do the same thing we did before?" Asked T.K. looking up at his brother.  
  
"You mean the diversion plan?" Asked Tentomon.  
  
"That's fine but I don't want to be the diversion again." Said Joe.  
  
  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Joe asked himself. He was on top of Ikkakumon behind a sand dune. The pyramid was in front of them. He looked over at everybody else who was covered in a tan sheet. Mat shot him a look and waved to him. "Fire at will Ikkakumon."  
  
"Fine but who is Will. Harpoon Torpedo." Ikkakumon's horn shot off and then spilt to show a missile. The missile came back down and hit the pyramid leaving a large hole. All of the digimon in front of the pyramid turned and started to run towards them. Joe managed to see Izzy and Tai disappear into the pyramid before Ikkakumon turned and started to run.  
  
  
  
Sora groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Bright light struck them and she had to close them. She opened her eyes even slower this time and managed to look around. She was strapped to some type of table on the middle of the room. Large computers lined the wall on one side of the room. A large door was stuck into one of the walls. Attached to one of the walls was…  
  
"Biyo." Yelled Sora. The pink bird digimon was shackled to one of the walls. The little digimon didn't appear to be hurt and Sora could still see her breathing. "Thank god."  
  
"Looks like my ginny pig has finally awakened." Said Datamon said the robot digimon floating up to him an inch from her head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing. We helped you escape from the prison." Said Sora.  
  
"And I thank you for that, but if you expect me to send you a fruit basket you've got another thing coming. You are going to help me with a little experiment of mine."  
  
"I'm not going to help you." Said Sora struggling to break the manacles that held her to the table.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have a theory. I don't think you have anything to do with helping your digimon digivolve. You only need this." Datamon held up Sora's tag, crest, and digivice. "I will simply make a clone of you and then use your digimon to destroy Etemon and your friends."  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"I think it will. And if it doesn't then I can just kill you. There is no lose to me anyway." Datamon floated over to a computer and pressed a red button. A red laser appeared between two things protruding out of the end of the table. It slowly began to move down the table and cast its beam over Sora. Where the beam touched Sora felt as if the life was sucked out of the part.  
  
"Tai." Screamed Sora trying to pull away from the laser. It worked its way slowly up Sora's body and Sora could feel her body going cold and lifeless. She looked over at Datamon and saw an exact replica of herself being built beside the mechanical digimon. The beam worked its way up Sora's chest and toward her neck.  
  
Sora looked desperately to the only door of the room. The last thing she saw was Tai turning the corner before the beam went over her face and she knew no more.  
  
  
  
"Sora." Tai yelled skidding to a halt at the doorway of the room. Izzy skidded into Tai's back. He looked confused at the Sora on the table and the Sora standing beside Datamon. "What the …"  
  
"Annoying insect. You won't stop me from getting my revenge on Etemon." Yelled Datamon. "Sora kill these two." The Sora still standing up pressed a button and Biyomon fell from the wall. Biyomon opened her eyes and flapped a few times before landing on the ground.  
  
"Sora why are there two of you?" Asked the confused bird.  
  
"One is just an impostor, kill the other two humans." Yelled the Sora beside Datamon.  
  
"But that's Tai and Izzy. They're your friends."  
  
"Digivolve now."  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon."  
  
"Kill them." Birdramon slowly closed her wings for the attack. The huge digimon glanced at her partner standing beside her looking at Tai and Izzy with a hungry look on her face.  
  
"Meteor wing." Shots of fire shot at Tai and Izzy.  
  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon. Nova blast."  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon. Electro shocker." The attacks hit and destroyed each other.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Sora. Are you Crazy?" Yelled Tai.  
  
"Yep." Said Sora smiling. "Birdramon attack." The three digimon circled each other warily and it was obvious that none of them wanted to fight. Tai looked over at the Sora still attached to the table. He was sure that that Sora was the true Sora because he knew that Sora would never attack her friends. She just cared for them too much.  
  
Tai sprinted towards the table that Sora was attached to. Datamon looked over at him and fired those data bugs at Tai. Tai felled to the ground and rolled. The data bugs hit the wall and dug in. Tai grabbed at one of the latches and pulled. It held fast around Sora's arm.  
  
"Birdramon kill him." Yelled Sora pointing at Tai. Birdramon turned and looked at Tai sadly but had to follow her partner's command.  
  
"Meteor Wing." The shots of fire flew at Tai. Tai turned and moved between Sora and the incoming fire. His digivice glowed and white energy spread out and formed a shield in front of Tai. The fire exploded on the shield and both the shield and fire disappeared.  
  
"That is improbable. Our digivices have never shown any powers except for digivalution. Is it possible that this could be part of the digivolveing to the next level?" Izzy asked himself.  
  
"Could you get Birdramon off me so I can get Sora free?" Yelled Tai.  
  
"Kabuterimon hold Birdramon." Yelled Izzy.  
  
"Greymon help him." The two champions caught Birdramon in their strong arms and held the bird digimon down. Tai pulled his digivice up that was still glowing and pointed them at one of the things holding Sora's arm down. The light flashed and the latch opened. He went to each of the other latches and opened them with his digivice. When he was done the digivice faded to its old self.  
  
Tai picked up Sora's body. He was shocked about how cold her body was. He couldn't even feel her breathing. "Sora." Tai whispered. Tears slid slowly down his face and one fell off. It fell down and splashed onto Sora's face.  
  
"Destroy them." Said Datamon.  
  
"Birdramon dark digivolve." Yelled the Sora copy holding up Sora's digivice, which was pouring out dark energy.  
  
  
  
Etemon grabbed Garurumon by the jaws and hurled the wolf digimon over his head. Garurumon landed on top of Togemon and they both fell to the ground. Angemon dived out of the sky leading with his staff. Etemon blocked the staff with one of its arms and pushed it to the side.  
  
"Dark network." Etemon threw a ball of crackling black energy at the angel digimon.  
  
"Hand of Fate." The two attacks met and pushed at each other for moments. Angemon's attack lost and Etemon's attack hit the holy digimon in the chest knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Howling blaster."  
  
"Harpoon torpedo."  
  
"Needle spray." The attacks flew at Etemon but he just knocked them aside.  
  
"Etemon, sir." Yelled a Gazimon running up to its leader.  
  
"I'm in the middle of sometaen, here, meatballs for brains. I should beat ya into a digital pulp for bothering mah fun." Yelled Etemon.  
  
"But it's really important." Whined the rabbit digimon covering its head with its arms to protect itself.  
  
"What is it?" All of the digimon stopped talking as a huge earthquake shook the ground.  
  
"Is that normal?" Asked Mimi from her new position on the ground.  
  
"I knew it. This whole world is falling apart. We're doomed for sure." Yelled Joe.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Said Matt. A shrill sound broke through the air and everyone could hear the next words clearly.  
  
"Birdramon dark digivolved to Vulcrowmon." A pillar of sand shot out of the ground nearly fifty feet into the air. The sand showered down onto all of the digimon and digidestin. Suddenly a huge bird like digimon shot out of the hole the pillar had left. It was shaped like a crow and as black as night. In the place of a bird's tail was a long scorpion's tail that was tipped with an evil looking blade. It was so immense that he held Kabuterimon and Greymon in each of its clawed feet easily. The group could barely see Tai and Izzy hanging onto their digimon.  
  
Vulcrowmon dropped the two small champion digimon into the sand and wheeled around in the sky. It landed behind the hole it had created and put its head into the hole. When it raised its head back up the Sora clone and Datamon both standing on its head.  
  
The digidestin weren't watching however because they were running to their downed friends. Kabuterimon and Greymon had their partners in their hands underneath their bodies. The two champion digimon stood to their feet and let their partners to the ground. They both were only stunned and Tai had managed to hold onto Sora's body.  
  
"Tai what's wrong with Sora?" Asked T.K. He looked over his shoulder at the other Sora sitting on top of Vulcrowmon's head. "Both of them."  
  
"Datamon did something to Sora. This is the real Sora but she doesn't seem to even be alive." Tears started to fall down Tai's face.  
  
"It seems that Datamon has some how made a clone of Sora, but it has had a strange side effect of taking Sora's life force. If we take out the clone of Sora there is a good chance if we destroy the fake Sora we can revive the old Sora." Said Izzy.  
  
"What if that doesn't work?" Asked Matt.  
  
"It could destroy Sora." Said Izzy.  
  
"What do ya think yar doing ya little insect?" Asked Etemon. The digidestin looked over at what was unfolding between the two arch nemesis. The Sora clone and Datamon had gotten off of Vulcrowmon and were standing in front of the huge digimon. "Besides who is your little birdie?"  
  
"It's is Vulcrowmon, an evil ultimate digimon. Its beak beam attack can vaporize you and its wing blade will slice you into small chunks." Said Datamon.  
  
"Vulcrowmon destroy Etemon." Yelled Sora. The enormous digimon spread its wings and took to the sky.  
  
"Beak beam." Said Vulcrowmon. The digimon opened its beak and a ball of black energy gathered at the back of its throat.  
  
"Dark network." The ball of black energy flew at Vulcrowmon. Vulcrowmon fired a beam of black energy at Etemon and the attacks hit. The attacks melded together and exploded. Black shock waves rocked out from the explosion knocking the digimon and digidestin to the ground.  
  
The ultimate digimon were up quickly and fighting each other again. The humans were slower to get up and got up painfully.  
  
"My ears are all ringy." Said Mimi holding her hands to her ears.  
  
"If they keep fighting we're all going to be killed." Said Joe.  
  
"For once Joe is right. We need to get Sora down." Said Matt. Tai looked over at the clone of Sora and he could almost see the red slid over his eyes. Tai sprinted towards the Sora clone. He was almost five feet away when the Sora clone saw him. She turned and red energy glowed on her hand. She extended her arm and fired a red beam of energy at Tai. It hit Tai in the chest and blew him onto his black. Black smoke curled up slowly from his clothes.  
  
"Oww." Moaned Tai.  
  
"You think that I would leave my best creation without some means of protection." Said Datamon laughing.  
  
"Your creation?" Asked the Sora clone turning. "You may have made me but I broke this pathetic humans soul. I can hear her screaming for this human that I just blasted. You helped me but I don't need you anymore."  
  
"I created you and you will obey me." Screamed the little robot digimon. The Sora clone held up her hand and red energy gathered again. "No……" The red energy beam fired out and disintegrated the small digimon. Sora turned and looked at Tai and an evil smile grew on her face. She raised her hand and pointed it at Tai.  
  
"Tai. Nova blast." Yelled Greymon firing a ball of fire flew at Sora. The red energy that gathered at the end of her hand expanded and formed an energy shield. The fire splashed across the energy shield and bounced into the sand. The orange lizard digimon stepped in behind of his partner and crouched over him protectively.  
  
"Greymon stay back." Said Tai taking a step forward.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She said that she has Sora's soul inside of her. That means that the real Sora can still hear me. Greymon no matter what happens I don't want you to attack her." Tai looked at Greymon and the digimon stepped backwards. Tai turned back towards Sora and walked towards the Sora clone. "Sora."  
  
"Nope." Said the clone smiling cruelly. She raised her hand and the red energy returned. Tai spread his arms wide leaving himself completely defenseless.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me Sora." Said Tai calmly. Sora's hand twitched slightly and dropped a few centimeters. "You can't do it because you still have Sora's soul in you and can't. Come back to me Sora." Tai's chest of courage flared bright orange and one large beam of light hit the Sora clone in the chest.  
  
  
  
Sora felt like she was floating through an absolute darkness. She was curled into a ball trying t protect herself but the darkness seemed to manage reach her no matter where she turned. It soaked into her skin and into her soul infecting her and twisting her. Sora shivered and tried to curl up tighter.  
  
A beam of orange light landed on Sora's face and she moved her face to it tiredly. The light warmed her from the inside out and pushed aside the darkness. Sora sighed being happy for a break in the darkness even if it was only for a little while. She moved down the beam of light hoping that what ever was at the end was better than where she was now.  
  
She arrived at the end of the light. The light expanded into a bigger dot and Sora could see out into the real world. Tai was standing in front of whatever she was looking at. Greymon was behind him and looking like he was getting ready to jump into the confrontation at any time.  
  
"Sora please come back to me. I'm sorry I didn't stop Datamon from taking you. You're one of the things that keeps our team from breaking apart. You're somebody that is caring, intelligent, and always there for us. If it hadn't been for you we would have lost a long time ago. The team needs you." Tears started to fall from Tai's eyes that were usually so happy. "And I need you."  
  
"He needs you. Yeah, right." Said the voice that had been assaulting her since Datamon had made a clone of her. "I seem to remember Tai letting you get stolen by that little bug in the first place."  
  
"He tried to save me." Said Sora.  
  
"He ran after you until he found that firewall. The he froze even after Izzy had found out where to get through. He just let Datamon take you away because he didn't have the courage to stop it." Sora tried not to listen to what the voice was saying but she could feel the warm light fading away and the cold darkness trying to envelope her again. The darkness tried to break into the light and pull her out of the orange light.  
  
"Tai would have saved me if it was possible. He wouldn't just let me go." Said Sora trying to back away from the darkness and deeper into the light.  
  
"But he did." Yelled the voice. A tendril of darkness broke through the barrier of light and grabbed onto Sora's foot.  
  
"No." Said Sora turning back towards the hole the light made. She grabbed onto the side of the hole and pulled herself towards it. She managed to get her head through. "Tai."  
  
  
  
Tai heard his name yelled and Sora's clone started to twitch. What looked like a ghostly image of Sora's head broke away and looked at Tai. "Help." Said the head. A ghostly arm reached out towards Tai. Tai jumped forward and reached one hand towards the other hand. Their fingers brushed but then the ghostly image of Sora was sucked back into the clone.  
  
The Sora clone smiled cruelly then fired a beam of red energy into Tai's chest. Tai felt it hit his chest as he flew backwards. His world seemed to be moving in slow motion as he flew through the air. His chest hurt and it felt constricted. "I always thought dying would hurt more." Thought Tai.  
  
"Nooooooo." Yelled Greymon running forward and catching Tai in his clawed hands.  
  
"Taiii." Screamed all of the digidestin.  
  
"Tai." T.K. screamed again taking a step forward. Matt grabbed his brother and pulled him into his chest. Mimi fell to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. Izzy looked down at his computer. He had always thought his computer could solve any problem but it had utterly failed him this time. Joe for once had nothing to say. It was hard to say anything when all of his predictions had come true.  
  
Sora in her darkness couldn't see it but she could feel the clone's happiness and knew what had happened. Sora let herself uncurl and just let the darkness come in. What was the point of even bothering to live when her best friend had died trying to save her?  
  
Tai groaned and moved in his digimon partners hands. He glanced down and saw that his crest was glowing slight red through the orange. The crest must have absorbed the blast. It still hurt though.  
  
"No. You are supposed to be dead." Yelled the Sora clone.  
  
"Greymon." Yelled Tai. Greymon nodded and threw Tai towards the Sora clone. Tai tackled her before she could do anything and knocked her to the ground. The Sora clone tried to pull her hands up to blast but Tai had her in a bear hug. "Sora I hope you forgive me for this." Said Tai. He pulled one hand up to his crest and put it against the Sora clone's neck. The orange light brightened and rays struck the Sora clone.  
  
"No." Yelled the clone. The Sora clone glowed red then broke into red particles. Tai fell to the sand and looked back towards where the rest of the digidestin and Sora's body was.  
  
Sora's body didn't move. "Please work." Whispered Tai. Seconds turned to minutes as they watched her body. And watched. And watched. Sora groaned and rolled over. Tai collapsed into the sand in relief. The digidestin crowded around Sora hugging her.  
  
"Sora." Said T.K. happily hugging her around the waist.  
  
"Hi, T.K." Said Sora enjoying the happiness of his friends. It was such a good contrast to the blackness of before. Suddenly she remembered what had happened to Tai. "Where is Tai?"  
  
Sora broke away from the group and looked at Tai in the sand. He opened his eyes and waved at Sora. Sora smiled in relief and ran towards Tai. Suddenly Etemon hit the sand in-between Sora and Tai then exploded into black digital fragments. Sora looked over at Vulcrowmon. "Biyo?"  
  
"Wing blade." The large black bird digimon flapped its wings and blades of black energy shot out. Sora fell to the ground and the blade passed so close to her head she could feel the energy crackling around her. The blade hit the sand behind her and sent a wave of sand cascading over the digidestin.  
  
"I had just gotten all of the sand out of my hair, too." Complained Mimi.  
  
"I have sand in my shoes." Said T.K.  
  
"We need to stop Vulcrowmon." Said Matt.  
  
"Attack." Said Tai.  
  
"Nova blast."  
  
"Needle spray."  
  
"Howling blaster."  
  
"Electro shocker."  
  
"Harpoon torpedo."  
  
"Hand of Fate." The attacks flew at Vulcrowmon but it just pushed it aside wing one large wing.  
  
"Beak beam." The digimon managed to dodge the attack but just the shockwave off of it was enough to knock the digimon to the ground.  
  
"We can't lose." Yelled Tai. "We've got to win." His crest flared bright orange. The other digimon dedigivolved and beams of energy shot out of the digidestin's digivices into Tai's. "Let's finish this, Greymon."  
  
"Greymon digivolved to Metalgreymon."  
  
"Wow." Said Tai looking upon the ultimate digimon.  
  
"That's Metalgreymon." Said Izzy looking at his computer. "He's an ultimate digimon who is covered in hard metal armor. His armor hides his devastating giga blaster attack and metal claw attack."  
  
"Giga blaster." Metalgreymon's chest armor opened and missiles flew at the bird digimon. The missiles hit and knocked the bird digimon down. The ultimate digimon dedigivolved and a huge green vortex formed in the sky. The vortex stated pulling the digidestin towards it.  
  
Tai lost his footing and started to fall towards the vortex. Metalgreymon caught Tai in his armored hand but started to slide toward the vortex himself. Metalgreymon tried to turn but slipped and fell into the vortex.  
  
  
  
Tai blinked his eyes as he looked upon the trees and grass of the park near his apartment building.  
  
End Note: That was my what if story for the sailormoonshadow contest. Please read and review because it can only help me get better. 


End file.
